An automated cash receiving apparatus is similar to an automated teller machine (ATM) which automates cash withdrawals and deposits, and is an apparatus that automatically receives and stores cash such as bills or coins.
A related-art automated cash receiving apparatus generally has a bill storage box installed at a lower portion thereof to store bills, and has a deposit device installed at an upper portion thereof to insert/return and to count bills. When a user inserts a bill into the deposit device, the deposit device counts the bill and then drops the bill down to the bill storage box through a dropping slot, and stores the bill in the storage box. However, when a manager of the cash receiving apparatus opens a case of the deposit device for a certain reason such as repair of the deposit device, the entrance (dropping slot) of the bill storage box should be closed to prohibit the manager from touching the bills through the entrance.
The related-art cash receiving apparatus has a cover plate configured to be electronically operated by a driving motor, etc. to open and close the entrance of the bill storage box, and, when the case of the deposit device is opened, the driving motor is driven to close the entrance of the bill storage box. However, this electronic method may frequently cause an error, and, when an error occurs, the whole cash receiving apparatus may not work.